1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel pumping apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus for pumping fuel to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for pumping fuel known from German patent Disclosure DE 42 19 516 A1, has at least two suction jet pumps, which each have one drive nozzle and one collection conduit and mixing conduit located downstream of the drive nozzle.
Apparatuses for pumping fuel with a single suction jet pump, as shown for instance in German Patent DE 43 38 504 C2, have the disadvantage that the pumping capacity of the suction jet pump, under certain operating conditions, is insufficient to supply a feed pump, located in a reservoir, with enough fuel.